The Ghost
"The Ghost" is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Carrie keeps using Gumball's body so she can eat with it and Gumball wants her to stop. Plot The episode starts in the school cafeteria, at a table with Carrie, Gumball and Darwin, each with trays of food. Gumball and Darwin are loudly eating their food. Carrie is offended by this, explaining that ghosts can't eat or taste. She wishes she still had a body to use. Darwin tells her that she could use Gumball's. Gumball is taken aback by this suggestion but before he could say anything, Carrie possesses him. After admiring how she is able to breathe and feel, she finally gobbles up the food from Gumball's tray. She is still hungry for more and takes off on a wild junk food spree, eating anything she could find. The next morning, Gumball, free of Carrie, wakes up underneath a pile of leftover food. Richard and Darwin find him. As a result from the eating spree, Gumball is now fat, and Richard laughs at his "muffin top", but realized he has one as well runs back home, claiming it's only funny when it happens to other people. Back at school, Gumball, now back to his normal size, has no appetite, remembering what happened. He finds Carrie with a sandwich she bought from the cafeteria and asks Gumball if she could use his body again just for one sandwich, but the same thing happens again. Darwin decides to help create a drink from his fishbowl water with Tobias' headband sweat, Miss Simian's dandruff, Gumball's 15-day-old underwear, and Darwin's fish belch. Darwin was sure that this disgusting blend would prevent Carrie from possessing Gumball again, while Gumball is scared to do it after one taste. Darwin forces Gumball to drink the rest. The next day at school, Gumball's breath horrifies other students (Bobert shutting down, Leslie drying up, Alan flattening, Sussie spitting her hot chocolate out), but Carrie loves it and it only makes her hungry. After another possessed eating spree, Gumball, now even fatter than the last spree, asks his dad what he could do. Richard teaches him the skill of weaseling. He asks Gumball what he wanted. When he asked him how to stop Carrie from using his body, he responded that he needed to take some meatloaf out of the oven. Gumball sees him escaping out of the backyard. He uses this excuse, but Carrie points out many things, such as not having a gym locker and a supposed doctor having a locker at school. Gumball accepts the binge. One more food spree later, Gumball is now so fat he must roll himself into the kitchen, where he tells his mom about his problem. In the living room, Nicole gives him some advice that all he needs to do is say no and mean it. To illustrate, she calls out Richard to bring her a bowl of sausages. When he asked her if he can have one, she says "no" and placed it on his nose. Gumball asks if he can have one and Nicole says she's putting him on a diet and leaves the room. As she leaves, Richard is still waiting. At school the next day, Gumball took his mother's advice and finally makes his stand and refuses to let Carrie borrow his body. The ghost is shocked to hear this, and after a few pleading attempts to get him to change his mind, Carrie decides to "take" his body. After a moment of binging, Gumball tries to fight back, but he is failing. He begs Darwin to beat Carrie out of him, but the fish points out that he's a "paci-fish." Carrie escapes outside and eats garbage and even drinks garbage water, until Gumball regains control and points out to Carrie (Who is seen in a reflection in the water) she has a problem and that she's even eaten a part of a flip-flop. Carrie realizes she has gone too far, and Darwin suddenly appears, banging Gumball on the head. Carrie looks to an unfortunate food-less eternity, but Gumball has an idea. Returning home, he introduced her to his dad, who was still holding the sausage with his nose and is now heavily drooling. Carrie quickly possesses him and chows down on not only the sausage but the food in the kitchen, with an angry Nicole constantly telling her husband to stop, while Darwin describes the resolution as "another happy ending." Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Carrie Supporting Characters *Darwin *Richard *Nicole Minor Characters *Larry *Hobo *Pantsbully *Doughnut Sheriff *Miss Simian (mentioned) *Rocky *Molly *Tobias *Banana Joe *Alan *Bobert *Leslie *Penny *Teri *Tina *Sussie (debut) *William *Masami *Jamie *Anton *Idaho *Clayton *Hot Dog Guy Trivia *This episode features Carrie's first major role. *The closed captions misinterpret Darwin's "Spirit begone! Spirit begone!" chant as "Scary ghost! Scary ghost!" *This is the first episode to feature moving live-action scenes. Continuity *This episode shows that Gumball's locker is small, but in "The Mystery," it is big enough to fit Principal Brown inside. *This is the second time where all six of Gumball's whiskers can be seen, and they can be seen when his face becomes extremely chubby. The first time was in "The Pressure." Cultural References *When a Carrie-possessed Gumball is clinging to the ceiling and turns his head around, this is a reference to a scene from the movie Trainspotting. It may also be a reference to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_(franchise) Alien franchise], as the creatures in the films can also climb on walls and ceilings and have monstrous tongues, and Gumball extends his tongue in this scene as well. This also may be a nod to The Exorcist as Gumball manages to twist his entire head around, something that a possessed Regan McNeil achieves in the movie. *Carrie's eating rampages are a homage to the music video for "Smack My ***** Up" by The Prodigy. Goofs/Errors *During the weaseling lesson, the popcorn on Richard's lap disappears. *When Darwin eats his sundae, Gumball's right ear is missing. *When Carrie says that ghosts can't eat, her food is brown, but when Gumball asks to eat it, it turns green. *When Gumball is shown fat, the button on his pants expands, as if it were made of cloth. In "The Laziest," it is shown to be a regular button. **Gumball is also seen with a brown belt when he gets fat, despite not normally seen wearing one. *"Daisy Flakes" is misspelled "Dizzy Flakes." The same happened in "The Watch" when Darwin hid inside the box. *At the very beginning of the episode before Carrie talks to Gumball and Darwin, Carrie is seen to put food into her mouth, but it doesn't go through her body or fall back onto the tray. *When Carrie took over Gumball's body and hung on the ceiling, she drooled over Anton's sandwich, assuming she was right above him. However, to eat the sandwich, Carrie extended her tongue to the right, and somehow lead to Anton. *Carrie was said to have a body in the past, but she was said to be born as a ghost. *Carrie was larger than normal when Gumball confronts her with his rancid breath. Other titles Čeština (Czech): Duch (The Ghost) Latinoamericano español (Latin-American Spanish): La Fantasma (The Ghost) Español en españa (Spanish in Spain/Castilian Spanish): El Fantasma (The Ghost) Français (French): Le fantôme (The Ghost) Magyar (Hungarian): A szellem (The Ghost) Italiano (Italian): Il Fantasma (The Ghost) Polski (Polish): Duch (The Ghost) Português (Portuguese): O Fantasma (The Ghost) Українська (Ukrainian): Привид (The Ghost) es:La Fantasma fr:Le fantôme it:Il Fantasma pt-br:O Fantasma Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes